m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Religions
One of the pivotal tools used in faction roleplay is the use of religions. A variety of different faiths exist, some of which are roleplayed exclusively by a certain faction, while others may be expressed by a number of factions. The use of religion in gameplay is not essential; however, it does provide depth to a faction's history, as well as the opportunity for different diplomatic events based on similarities/differences of faith. Please note that religions are used purely for the purposes of roleplaying, and are therefore not to be taken out of context. The use of real-world religions, as well as any characters/deities associated with them, is actively discouraged. Religious symbolism is permitted with regards to buildings and player skins, so long as it is appropriate and in accordance with the Terms of Service. Any violations or attacks on a player's faith outside the context of the game will be met with severe consequences. Blikegism The Holy Pentarchy of Blikege, Appleboose, Jackalboose, Strawboose and Taeboose - better known as Blikegism - is a religion most prominent among the members of the Carthaginian Empire and it's former members and was founded in the Kingdom of Aurora. It saw wider spread when some former Carthaginians left Carthage and joined the mercenary company of Werenia to be involved in the wars of the 3rd map and now fought for money - and for Blikege. The believers of Blikege pray to a single divine being of Blikege that shows itself in 5 different forms. Those are Blikege, Appleboose, Jackalboose, Strawboose and Taeboose. Adepts of Blikegism were originally found in the queendom of Carthage and currently are in Order of Blikege. Chunkism The Chunkist religion was founded by High Chunker 10greenbottles during the Eight world. The Church of Cake The Church of Cake began with the forging of the Great Meals. Three were given to the Brothers, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings, seven to the Dwarf-lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls; and nine, nine meals were gifted to the race of Northmen, who above all else desire glory... ... For within these meals was baked the milk and wheat to entice each race, but they were all of them deceived, for a cake was made. In the land of Oxford, in the Year of Our Cake, 1318, Sir Jeremus Jercakelem forged in his ovens a master meal. To enlighten all others. And into this mixture, he poured his eggs, his wheat and his berries to sweeten all life. One cake to feed them all. One by one the unknowing lands of PvP Server Map fell to the desire for the Cake. But there some who resisted. A last alliance of Stalkers marched against the militia of Oxford and on the slopes of the Great Oven, they fought for the domicaketion of the Map. But the power of the Cake could not be undone. For they all sat down together, and Cake was had. Party Party! Church of the Server Gods The First Church of the Server Gods was established as the first official map was released to the mortals in TWC, its first proponent was ingloriousthomas, nowdays called Sun_tzomas. New Church of the Server Gods Cult of the Lava God The cult of the Lava God started as an Order of Dalmaitus cult back in the First Official Map when the world was still young and the players still struggled, very often, to avoid the death by fire that this God provides. It was often hailed after a player enjoyed its blessed touch and went on fire. The cult is said to have started as the Server incarnated deity, Remlap the Destroyer was consumed by the mighty lava of the Nether while carrying precious objects from the Legion. After it, it is considered by the adepts of this cult that the Lava God was created, by the essential mix of the Destroyer and the mighty lava. Its followers often throw presents at the fiery lava to show their devoutness and its most sacred day is the 14th may, considered as such for the God sacrificed himself for the Order's sake at the Seige of Ulm. Adepts of this Cult are found everywhere since the Order diaspora, most known adepts been found in Amgarrak and Byzantium after the fall of the Order, but also due to proselitism in Vaenor and Arkadia. "All hail the Lava God!" "Hail!" Daegarrian Daegarrian is a polytheist religion that focuses on the god Daegarr, but permits the worship of other gods, if only as minor gods. Their priests are called Gothi, with the Head-Gothi gollumking being head of the church. Dwarven Religions The Dwarven Religions are considered the oldest recorded show of religion on the servers, it was created back in the days of the community servers and has been improved on since. While most Dwarves follow the teachings of the Dwarven god, Ur, many other religions and cults exist in tangent. Adepts to the Dwarven cults were prominent in Lathreate and Ishkaballaa'nar, and currently in the Dwarven Empire. Elementalism All Elementalists believe that in the world there is one, and only one, element which will bring balance and absorb all other. This element is known as “The Element”. When this element unfolds, the Creator will return as the Destroyer, destroying our world as we know it. The Creator will then ascend those loyal to the truth to the next state of existence, created in the image of the pure element. This is the meaning of all life. Equality Equality preaches that all things are equal and that democracy is the only fundamental truth, Equality is led by His High Equalness and is known for negotiating enemies of equality into a more favourable position, Equality is found so convincing that many enemies kill themselves rather than face its agents on the negotiating table. Librism Librism is the worship of the Balance. Libras believe that the world runs on two forces: Order and Chaos. These forces are all that makes up the universe. Therefore, the One And True Evil is Absence or Void and it is frowned upon to overindulge in either of the two forces, though it is tolerable. The Scalemaster RabidCareBear heads Librism. Melonism Melonism is one of the overarching religions in the world, taken from unknown origins as a combination of beliefs in an effort to create a simple thought process of existence. Melonism focuses on the deifying of the Melon, an entity in plural forms that has transcended through time and space to provide existence for humanity. Melonism has provided the foundations for many other religions, including the popular Moatism, which is regarded as a highly specific branch of Melonism. Melonism does not have any religious hierarchy, nor any head or leader. It is there for those who will welcome it into their hearts, and it will remain until the end of time. Moatism Moatism is the national religion of North Korea. It aims to empty its followers of harmful attributes such as independent thought and free will, in so leaving more space for Moatly attributes such as air. Video Shaunism Shaunism is an old religion, dating from a time before time, before the rise of the first official TWC server, and is centered around its patron Shaun the Sheep. Followers will designate a sheep from their herds as Shaun, and this sheep will be his material form for the entirety of the map. Even if this sheep is slain, however, Shaun will not die, for he is immortal, and it will be known that the designated sheep was merely an imposter, and reveal to his followers who their enemies are. The Eagle The Eagle was the ancient symbol and patron of the Brotherhood, signifying its indomitable strength and fellowship. While some consider it a mere symbol, others believe it to be the Brotherhood's spirit guardian or deity. Wolfism Wolfism is a religion that worships the Founder of Rome, his brother and their Motherwolf. Niels1313 is the Grand Gardoneur of the Wolfist Church and the messenger of Motherwolf. Sionism Sionism is a religion that began in Columbia, within it's Capitol City, Columbia. Founded under the guiding hand of the Prophet, CrusaderVW, followers of Sionism venerate the three divine forms of the Lord on Mount Sion, the Lord, known usually as Sion, the Creator, is the first divine form. Iesu, Redeemer and Healer, is the second, and the Spirit of Enlightenment is the third. Sionism holds the strict belief that the Columbian people are the Lord's chosen people to bring good and destroy evil, while all Abbayans are viewed as the ultimate workers of the Great Defiler, the antagonist of Sionism. Sionism has enjoyed a comfortable relationship with Moatism.